habbofandomcom-20200223-history
The Fabulous Rudies visit Habbo Hotel
You can read the Habbo article here In The Habbo News This rockin' band checked into Habbo's theatredome on June 25, 2007 The Fabulous Rudies are “on the crest of the next wave in alternative music,” says Kevin Lyman, founder and organizer of the Van's Warped Tour, the longest running festival tour in history, now in its thirteenth year. The motto for this year is “Lucky 13” and The Fabulous Rudies are certainly feeling the luck. The group has become the second band announced for the 2007 summer tour, following the announcement of the legendary punk group Bad Religion, the festival's headlining band. On top of that, the group has been personally selected by Kevin Lyman to become BBQ Band ’07 (see www.warpedtour.com). The Fabulous Rudies may have members from all over the country and a female lead singer from Germany, but the band is a San Diego original through and through. They have been bringing their eclectic mix of rock, ska, and politically driven reggae and punk rock to the San Diego music scene for over 3 years and are now ready to spread a little San Diego style into the national alternative music community this summer on Warped Tour. The Fabulous Rudies are enjoying the “Luck” of this thirteenth year of the tour as it kicks off in their home town on June 28. Not only is the first date in San Diego, but also the rehearsal day, July 27. This gives the band the perfect opportunity to put on an “all day” party and barbeque as the tour organizes itself and the bands rehearse. Lookout for the upcoming contest on SD Radio, fm94/9 and warpedtour.com, for the chance to hang with the rudies at the all day rehearsal and party, and get the unique opportunity to see and possibly meet the rest of the bands on the tour over a “hot dog”...good food, good tunes and a good time. That's what you get when you “Meet The Fabulous Rudies.” “It’s like sex with horns,” describes a recent myspace.com listener and that says it all. If anything will get you all hot and bothered, it's The Fabulous Rudies live performance, blending together outrageous visual antics with a sensational musical mix of punk rock, reggae, pop and ska. The band has an ensemble cast, including talents and influences from across the western world...from California to Cleveland, from Britain to Berlin. German-raised singing sensation Cassandra Anderson is the superstar of the group. With a voice comparable to Annie Lennox and a style reminiscent of Joan Jett and Debby Harry, Cassandra is unforgettable both on and off stage. She is offset by the punk rock, yet quirky vocal style of Tom “Tommy2Rude” Voris, who has a sound similar to The B-52s and Oingo Boingo. Tom's vocal and visual performance perfectly contrasts Cassandra, making them an incredible on stage duo. You probably think the vocals will grab all the attention, think again! Glenn “Mann” Frazier is a one-man percussion section with his superhuman meter and ability to create low down beats and syncopated percussion phrases at the SAME TIME. Mann is a force of nature on the skins and only seeing is believing. If you haven't seen him, you're missing out on the most amazing drummer in the rock scene as he puts on a one-man show on top of the groove. But the groove starts with Joe Hagins as he lays down some seriously rootsy bass, forming the heart of the rhythm section and pumping up the band's danceable rock beats, not to mention the rockin’ leads streaming from the guitar of Rob Myers. As Rob gets into “The Zone,” you start to get hypnotized by his guitar and his punk rock head bangs, which compliment the rock and roll influence on the group. Aaron Hudson adds another element to the group...soul. His soulful keyboards and bluesy sax compliment the rhythm section and form the foundation for the horn sound. While Aaron is the Foundation, Don is the Bite! Audiences can't take their eyes off of the hyperactive Don Carter with his swinging trombone and outrageously energetic dancing. Together, Don and Aaron will go from synchronized old school slides across the stage to jumping up 4 feet in the air and landing on the beat. It's safe to say that this horn section has moves. Coming together from all over the US and Europe, infusing styles and genres from all over the World, The Fabulous Rudies truly are a Melting Pot of Musical and Visual Expression. With the summer tour coming, the band has high expectations along with a new recording, titled “Fab Rudies,” to be released prior to the tour's kickoff. The Fabulous Rudies are currently shopping the CD to include new management. Just as exciting, the band has also teamed up with Laurie Champagne from GrooveRockGear.com to design a custom clothing line, RudeGear, for Warped Tour ’07. No one will want to leave Warped without RudeGear! While on the tour, The Fabulous Rudies will be dancin’ on the stage with their unique mix of lively and positive music that cuts through the festival atmosphere with a political edge and a beat that will get you off your feet! Check out the music at www.myspace.com/fabrudies. radio_fabulous_rudies_1.jpg Radio fabulous rudies.jpg radio_fabulous_rudies_2.jpg radio_fabulous_rudies_3.jpg Category:Celebrity visits